Game Save
Information on the game saves for Sword of the Stars 2 Location You can find the game saves at "C:\Users\\Saved Games\Sword of the Stars II\Saved Games" on your hard disk. Where you see "" you should replace with the login name that you play the game under. Format The save files are in SQLite 3 format. Unencrypted. So you can download something like SQLite Admin and can edit rawly like that. What to edit You can change everything actually. But some things are easier then others, and you need to understand sql somewhat. If you use SQLite Admin, you must remember that all changes you make are saved immediately, this is a database after all. Tables players This houses basic player information, such as name, id, and savings (and many other things!) strat_modifiers Contains very useful game modifiers, you must keep in mind your player_id (from players table) before making any edits however. planets Everything you can do with a planet is here almost. You will want the orbital_object_id from colonies table. colonies A lot of colony information obviously, but in the long run far less useful then the planets table. provinces The name and id's of provinces, including who owns them. star_systems You can edit a star systems province_id, name, and other information here. Useful if you want to get around the province creation bug. Keep in mind however it does not check distance/location or who has a colony in that system. (might break things if you mess up) player_techs This table is actually pretty complex, but the basics are obvious. ; tech_id The id of the technology, the name which you can find in the techs table. You can run the following query to get better idea of what does what. Change the last number to your player_id. SELECT id_from_file, tech_id, state, progress, research_cost, feasibility, player_feasibility FROM player_techs INNER JOIN techs ON techs.id=player_techs.tech_id WHERE player_id=1 ; state The state of the research on the technology. If you intend to make a technology feasible but not researched, you have to both change the player_feasbility to something reasonable and the state to 3, not 2 or 4. You may use the following Query to set these untested to very researchable (99%). Change the last number to your player_id. UPDATE player_techs SET state=3,player_feasibility=0.99 WHERE state=1 AND player_id=1 This will change ones with low feasibility to high feasibility. Change the last number to your player_id. UPDATE player_techs SET state=3,player_feasibility=0.99 WHERE state=2 AND player_id=1 To do both the above with a single query, use this statement: UPDATE player_techs SET state=3,player_feasibility=0.99,feasibility=0.99 WHERE state=2 OR state=1 AND player_id=1 ; progress The amount of research that has been done on it. Not entirely important as the state can mark it as done. Progress will usually be close to research_cost for finished techs. Except for ones you got free at the start of game (which will be 100). ; research_cost The amount in research it costs to research it. ; feasibility The base feasibility of the technology ; player_feasibility The feasibility of you researching it. Keep in mind this can be higher then the base feasibility. Category:Modding